


Kawa o szóstej

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkier, Cas go tresuje, Dean jest nieśmiały, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Lucyfer nie lubi być nazywany Szatanem, M/M, Nikt nie parzy kawy lepiej niż Szatan., Samifer - Freeform, a Łoś to Łoś, nie umiem tytułu, poranek, sugerowane - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Lucyfer jest rannym ptaszkiem, a Sam poszedłby za jego kawą na drugi koniec świata. Co zresztą zrobiłby i Dean. Jest też Castiel. Z mlekiem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykuję mojej ukochanej gwiazdce, Dominikowi. Kocham Cię, mój Lucyferku <3   
> Wybacz, że nie nic z SH... Postaram się coś dla Ciebie naskrobać <3  
> I przepraszam za ostatnią nieobecność <3

Z łóżka o nieludzkiej, szóstej godzinie Sama zwlókł rozchodzący się po całym bunkrze zapach świeżo parzonej kawy. Na pół obudzony, na pół nadal śpiący przetoczył się przez korytarz, potykając o każdy następny stopień, aż w końcu dotarł do kuchni, gdzie wchodząc prawie upadł jak długi przez duży schodek. Jego klejącym się z rozespania oczom ukazał się Lucyfer, krzątający się przy kuchence z drewnianą szpatułką w ręce. 

\- Hej – odezwał się i uśmiechnął, kiedy zauważył Sama. Ruchem głowy wskazał jeden z kubków, czerwonych, stojących na stole. – Dla ciebie.

Łowca krzywym krokiem podszedł do blatu i usiadł na krześle, przyciągając do siebie kubek pełen aromatycznej, gorącej kawy. Nikt nie parzy kawy lepiej niż Szatan.

\- Hej – odparł po długim łyku. Wygiął szyję, żeby zaglądnąć za blondyna, i zobaczył patelnię ze smażącym się na niej grubym omletem. Obok palników stał słoik z dżemem truskawkowym, ulubionym Lucyfera, i inny z miodem. 

\- Musisz wstawać tak wcześnie? – zapytał Sam, po raz kolejny przecierając oczy pięścią. Lucyfer zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Jestem Gwiazdą Poranną – odpowiedział i sięgnął po talerz, na który zrzucił omlet. Ten, jak i dwa puste talerze, wylądował na stole wraz ze sztućcami. Pomiędzy nimi wylądowały słoiki. 

\- Smacznego – rzucił blondyn, zanim zabrał połowę omleta na swój talerz i wysmarował go obficie dżemem.

\- Smacznego – wymamrotał Sam. Brzmiało to raczej jak „smaszeo”, ale ani on, ani Lucyfer nie zwrócili na to uwagi, zbytnio zajęci śniadaniem. 

Gdzieś po czwartym kęsie Sama do kuchni wtoczył się skacowany Dean. Na jego widok długowłosy zaczął rozmyślać, jak tak krótkie włosy mogą być tak rozwichrzone, bo jego brat przedstawiał obraz nędzy i rozpaczy fryzjerskiej. Bez słowa dotarł do kredensu, skąd wygrzebał poobijany po brzegach kubek i nalał do niego kawy. Węsząc, zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Sama i Lucyfera, siedzących zbyt blisko siebie, jak na jego gust.

\- Nie zrobiliście tego więcej? – spytał z zarzutem, przyglądając się ich śniadaniu z kropelką śliny w kąciku ust. 

\- Też miło cię widzieć, braciszku – sarknął Sam z pełną buzią.

\- Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że też teraz wstaniesz – odezwał się Lucyfer, nie zwracając uwagi na złośliwą uwagę młodszego Winchestera. 

\- Kawa, Szatanie, kawa – odpowiedział Dean, podnosząc kubek w górę. Słysząc, jak nazwał go zielonooki, Lucyfer tylko się skrzywił, powstrzymując się od zgryźliwego docinka. Sam pokrzepiająco położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale na jego ustach wykwitł rozbawiony uśmiech, który ukrył za burzą włosów. 

\- Dean, rozmawialiśmy o tym – zwrócił bratu uwagę, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, tak, nazywać twojego chłopaka po imieniu – mruknął, niby od niechcenia, ale z błąkającym się gdzieś po wargach uśmieszkiem. Policzki Sama zabarwiły się na czerwono, a Lucyfer przekrzywił głowę w znajomym geście. 

\- On nie jest moim chłopakiem! – zaprotestował łowca, opuszczając wzrok na swoją kawę. 

\- Ta, jasne.

\- Nie jest!

Niezręczną ciszę przerwało wejście Castiela. Anioł nie miał na sobie swojego tradycyjnego prochowca i garnituru, ale, ku zdziwieniu Sama, za dużą na niego deanową koszulkę z logo AC/DC i dresy, również deanowe. A jego włosy, jak i włosy starszego łowcy, przedstawiały iście artystyczny nieład.

\- No i kto tu ma chłopaka – dogryzł Deanowi Sam, z krajem kubka przy ustach. Blondyn zagryzł zęby, kiedy i Lucyfer się uśmiechnął. Tego brakowało, żeby jeszcze Diabeł się z niego wyśmiewał.

\- Po prostu nie chciał spać sam – próbował się wytłumaczyć, nieśmiało zerkając na Casa, który nalewał sobie mleka. 

\- I dlatego dałeś mu swoje ciuchy – pokiwał głową Sam. 

\- Ty też nie jesteś święty, Sammy, ja mam przynajmniej normalnego anioła, a nie pieprzonego Szatana – sarknął w przerwie w popijaniu kawy.

\- Dean. – pierwszy raz od przybycia odezwał się Castiel. – Cios poniżej pasa. 

\- No ale, no…

\- Dean – powtórzył, siadając obok niego, i tyle wystarczyło, żeby skutecznie go uciszyć.

\- I popatrz, jak go wytresował – zauważył cicho Lucyfer, pochylony nad Samem strzelając palcami w stronę Deana. – Już reaguje na imię.

\- Progress – puścił oczko Sam. 

\- Do czego to doszło, żeby mój własny brat wyśmiewał mnie z Szatanem. A jeszcze niedawno chcieliście się wzajemnie pozabijać – westchnął teatralnie Dean. 

\- Ja nie chciałem zabić Sama – sprzeciwił się Lucyfer, podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście. 

\- Co innego wynikało z twojego zachowania – sprostował długowłosy. 

\- Już nie bądź taki drobiazgowy. Ostatecznie siedzisz tu, cały i zdrowy, czyż nie? – szturchnął go lekko ramieniem, posyłając mu ciepłe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Na ten widok Sam nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, z niewielkim zakłopotaniem spuszczając wzrok na bliżej nieokreślony punkt na stole.

\- Co racja, to racja – odparł szeptem. 

Castiel zerknął na swojego brata, potem na Sama, a w końcu zatrzymał wzrok na Deanie. 

\- Coś mnie ominęło? – zapytał poważnie, przy okazji biorąc łyk zimnego mleka. Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic ważnego – mruknął. – Nic, co mogłoby cię zaciekawić.

\- Zdaje mi się, że jest inaczej – znacząco powiódł wzrokiem pomiędzy archaniołem i jego wybranym naczyniem. 

\- To nie są ciekawe sprawy, uwierz mi, Cas – sprzeciwił się starszy Winchester, nieudolnie starając się poprawić dzicz na głowie, wynikiem czego skończył z jeszcze większą dżunglą. 

Cas zmrużył oczy niedowierzająco, ale więcej się nie odezwał, ostatni raz zawieszając spojrzenie na Lucyferze. Ten uśmiechał się lekko, kątem oka patrząc na Sama, z ramieniem przy jego ramieniu i Cas czuł, że może spodziewać się jego nogi przyklejonej do nogi Łosia. 

Ludzie nazywają to… zakochaniem.

\- Jakie plany na dziś? – zapytał w końcu Dean po długim ziewnięciu. Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie wyjdziemy gdzieś z Lucyferem, a potem oglądniemy nowy odcinek „The Walking Dead” czy coś – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. – Wy?

Długa cisza wcale go nie zaskoczyła.

\- Nie wiem… Cas, co chcesz robić? – łowca spojrzał na anioła z czymś, czemu Sam nie dowierzał. Czy to była… nieśmiałość?

\- Możemy po prostu razem posiedzieć. Albo coś razem oglądnąć. Albo… sam nie wiem, razem poszukać sprawy – zaproponował po długim zamyśle brunet. Sam stwierdził, że Castiel nawet nie zauważył, ile razy użył słowa „razem”.

\- OK, mnie to pasuje. Zapoznam cię z „Sherlockiem” – Dean nie umiał ukryć zadowolonego uśmiechu, wyzierającego zza kubka. 

\- Gdzie chcesz wyjść, Sam? – ciszę przerwał Lucyfer, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wzrokiem skierowanym wprost na młodszego Winchestera, który prawie niezauważalnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, do parku, albo do kina. Grają nowego Marvela, moglibyśmy iść zobaczyć – przyznał. Diabeł skinął powoli głową. 

\- Dobrze. 

\- No to chodźmy – Sam wstał i podniósł talerz swój i Lucyfera, odkładając je do zlewu. Zaskoczony archanioł powiódł za nim wzrokiem.

\- Ale że teraz?

\- No, a kiedy? Pewnie, że teraz, chodź – zaśmiał się gładko, a dźwięk ten wyjątkowo spodobał się Jutrzence, który jak zauroczony zrobił to, co mu kazał. 

\- Hej, a kto umyje po was gary? – krzyknął za nimi oburzony Dean, kiedy zniknęli na korytarzu.

\- Zdaje się, że siedzicie w domu, więc masz czas! – dotarł do niego głos rozbawionego Sama i, po chwili, również jego szczęśliwy śmiech, któremu akompaniował cichszy, melodyjny chichot Szatana. Słyszeli ich szybkie kroki, które przerodziły się w bieg, aż w końcu wszystko ucichło i zostali sami, kompletnie sami.

\- To co, my też idziemy? – po dobrej minucie ciszy spytał Dean. 

\- Um, możemy… - odparł niepewnie Cas, zerkając na niego z uroczymi (cholera, uroczymi!) rumieńcami i błyszczącymi oczami. Blondyn wstał i zanim podszedł do zlewu, schylił się ku aniołowi, składając na jego czole drobny pocałunek.

\- Chodźmy.


End file.
